


Sweet Enough

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [169]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cliche One Liner, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Compare and Contrast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Jamie and Teddy have a small discussion about how they take their coffee.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [169]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _So I gathered._

“I loathe the way Muggles take their coffee,” Jamie complained, looking across at Teddy’s Starbucks Vanilla Chocolate Latte Swirl with a dismissive curl of his lip. “Everything coated in whipped cream and syrup.”

Teddy had heard same complaint on a million previous occasions. “So I’ve _gathered_ , J.” He looked over at Jamie’s Extra-Light Skinny and huffed affectionately. “We’re not all as health conscious as you, lovely,” Teddy smiled. “Are you one hundred percent sure that you’re Harry’s son? You haven’t inherited his sweet tooth.”

Jamie kissed Teddy’s cheek. “I don’t need extra sugar,” he replied. “’Cause I’m sweet enough already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
